Aphrodisiac
by LeviRivailleRivaiFangirl
Summary: Hanji creates an aphrodisiac that was meant for a Titan. But what happens when Eren takes it and gives it to Levi? Contains lemons.
1. One

Aphrodisiac

Summary: Hanji creates an aphrodisiac that was meant for a Titan. But what happens when Eren takes it and gives it to Levi? Contains lemons.

**Hello! My first fic on this account. I would really appreciate it if you left reviews on what you do or don't like, any mistakes, and what you'd like to see next time. ;)**

**No owny!**

One

I followed Hanji into her laboratory, passing Mike along the way. He sniffed my neck as I passed, and I shook off the feeling of mild disgust, keeping my fake smile on my face. I turned my attention to Hanji, who was holding up a small pill. It was opaque and white, and didn't look out of the ordinary. But, seeing as she had asked me in here, it obviously was of some importance.  
"Eren," Hanji began, her voice low and eyes gleaming behind her glasses, "Do you know what this is?" I paused, before shaking my head.  
"I am not taking it," I decided firmly, and she smiled unnervingly at me.  
"That's always an alternate option," she grinned, but then went serious. "It's an aphrodisiac for Titans." Pausing for effect, she held it out for me to see. It was smooth, with no distinguishable features such as writing or the such.  
"What do you mean, 'for Titans'?" I asked cautiously, hoping that she wasn't suddenly going to pin me down and force it down my throat. I edged away slightly at the thought.  
"It's a normal aphrodisiac, but enhanced. It's so strong it would keep something of a Titan's stature and build in heat for a full week!" Hanji's eyes glinted behind her glasses.  
"And what if it was given to a human?" I couldn't help myself.  
"To a human? Let's see..." Hanji turned away, mumbling to herself for a few seconds. "My calculations would say that it would last up to two months for a human. They may be smaller than a Titan, but the brain is more developed. And I would also guess that it would be intense." She paused, and looked at me, her eyes glowing faintly red. "They'd be so horny it would be like agony unless they got release." I nodded slowly.  
"I see." Hanji gave me a long look, before sighing.  
"I would try it on someone, but I don't know if it's entirely safe yet." She frowned. "It's a pity, too, because Commander Erwin is doing this huge plan that means no expeditions outside the wall for three or four months. Of course..." I took a step back as her lips pulled into a wide grin, and she turned to me.  
"H-Hanji," I stuttered, holding out a hand to stop any attacks that came.  
"I could try it on you, Eren," Hanji whispered. "I could see what effect it had on a human and a Titan at the same time! What do you say?"  
"What? N-no!" I protested, shaking my head vigorously. Hanji pouted, and placed it on the countertop near my elbow.  
"Well, I guess I'll have to wait a few months for the expedition, and see if it works then... I even made it so it would dissolve in water or saliva, but now I have to wait..." She shuffled from the room, still grumbling. I left from where I had come in, but this time, I had a small, white pill enclosed in my fist, and a proper smile on my face.

I knocked on the heavy door, and waited for a moment.  
"Come in," said a voice from insider the room. I pushed the door open, and was met with a scowl. "Oh, it's only you, brat." Levi was stood in front of the door, holding a full glass of water.  
"Corporal," I began, feeling the pill in my hand and hoping it would work.  
"Spit it out, brat," Levi snapped. "I may not have anything arranged, but that doesn't mean you can go around wasting my time. What is it?" I rolled my words around in my mouth, watching as Levi walked over to his desk and placed the water down. He turned back to me, arms folded, expecting a reply.  
"Well," I started again, and he raised a thin eyebrow, a finger tapping against his bicep to signal impatience.  
"Spit. It. Out." Levi was in a worse mood today, and I cautiously approached his desk, readying the pill between a forefinger and my thumb.  
"The others and I were talking." I spoke the words slowly, and I saw his eye twitch. When I didn't continue, he made a sound of annoyance, turning away. I decided it was time to make my move. My arm flashed out and I dropped the pill into his glass of water, watching it dissolve in seconds. I hoped that it would be tasteless, as it was clearly colorless and odorless, as far as I could tell. Levi turned back to me, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. I adopted an innocent expression, mentally willing him to drink the water. As I stared at him, he seemed to lose his patience, and he picked up the glass of water. He paused before tilting it to his lips and downing it, slamming it down on his desk once he was finished. I flinched at the loud noise, and he glared at me.  
"If you're not going to tell me, get out," he snapped. He switched his gaze from me to the glass, giving it a suspicious look, before raising his gaze to rest on me again. I watched his face carefully, but if he was feeling anything, he wasn't showing it. I waited for a minute before realizing that nothing was happening. Levi was still regarding me with a cold look in his silver eyes, his mouth set in a firm line.  
"I'll just... go," I mumbled, and he frowned.  
"Nothing to tell me, after all? Tch. Shitty b-brat." I was walking towards the door when I realized that he had stuttered. I turned slowly, and I saw his hands curling into fists. His eyes were still cold, revealing nothing, and he was still frowning, but I could see his hands shaking ever so slightly. I took a step away from the door, and he shot me a warning glare, but didn't say anything. I decided it was all or nothing.  
"You're looking a little strained there, Corporal," I commented evenly, but I had a smirk on my face. His irritated frown turned into a scowl full of unconcealed hatred.  
"Shut your m-mouth, brat." There it was again. The stutter. His eyes were still as unemotional as ever, though. I had to goad him more.  
"What's wrong? Something bad in your drink?" His eyes focused on me, and realization dawned in the gray depths.  
"What did you put in it?" he demanded, his eyes hard. I didn't answer, and I just surveyed him with amused eyes. He took a step towards the door, and I intercepted him smoothly.  
"Going somewhere?" I asked.  
"I'm going to see Hanji," Levi retorted furiously. "I'll bet she had something to do with whatever you put in my drink."  
"I could just tell you," I murmured, and he looked up at me, his eyes murderous.  
"I had gathered that you weren't going to," he snapped, and tried to move around me.  
"Your body feels hot, doesn't it?" At my comment, his head whipped around to look at me, his eyes narrowed.  
"How do you-"  
"It was an aphrodisiac."  
"What?" Levi stalled his approach to the door, and looked at me.  
"Hanji designed an aphrodisiac strong enough to keep a Titan in heat for a week, and when I asked her, she said it would keep a person in painful heat for two months." I paused to inhale. Levi regarded me with fury in his eyes.  
"So, you-"  
"My hand might have accidentally slipped and dropped it into your drink, yes," I finished, and he stared at me in silence. I watched as he turned and stepped towards the door, but when he was reaching for the handle, his legs shook and gave out. He cursed and tried to stand, but collapsed again, breathing heavily. His breaths were quick and raspy, and I could see a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. His hands were like claws, scraping the stone floor in a futile attempt to rid himself of the stress. I felt a smile tug at my lips.  
"You piece of c-crap!" Levi snarled, his silver eyes fixed on me. I could see his hands shaking from where I was standing, see his limbs trembling, the sweat rolling down his temples, and it was all I could do not to take him where he sat. Instead, I put my hands under his arms and dragged him away from the door, and turned the brass key in the lock. Levi couldn't fight back as I picked him up and carried him around his desk, unceremoniously dumping him on the cold floor. He had another attempt at standing, but it was still useless.  
"There's no point struggling," I commented mildly, and he shot me a look of pure hatred.  
"Sh-shut up- ah!" His voice had been thick with undiluted venom, but his gasp afterwards made my trousers tighten uncomfortably. I cocked my head as he suddenly seized up, before throwing his head back and trembling uncontrollably all over. His eyes were tightly shut, and I could hear a growl deep in his throat. His fists were curled so tight his knuckles were turning white, and his fringe had started to stick to his forehead. His eyes opened a crack and were looking at nothing, glazed over and so helpless I reached unconsciously. He was so vulnerable like this; so needy, that I felt that the next thing I did was utterly right.

**Yum. :P Please review!**


	2. Two

**Hey! Me again! Enjoying this so far? Hopefully you answered yes. I'm sorry about the lack of smut in the last chapter, this one is stuffed with it.**

**Peace out! I don't own anything!**

Two

I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a sitting position, smashing my lips to his. I could taste a mixture of mint, salt and a somewhat sweet flavor; possibly from the administered aphrodisiac. Levi pulled away, his eyes hard and angry. The kiss had pulled him back to his senses.

"G-get the hell off me, J-Jaeger," he snapped, but I grinned at him.

"Sorry, Corporal. No can do." He opened his mouth to protest but I used it as an invite, kissing him again and pushing my tongue into his mouth. I felt him trying to bite down, and I pulled away, a string of saliva hanging between our lips.

"Disgusting," Levi snarled, his eyes full of hatred. I almost doubted my decision, but this was my one chance to prove that I had power over the one I loved the most. Levi was in the act of wiping his mouth when I grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the wall with one hand while I yanked away his cravat with the other. I leaned over him, and straddled his waist, knowing that the bulge in my pants was rubbing against his stomach. He growled and struggled against my grip, but he stopped as I leaned down and blew a breath onto his bare neck.

"You know you can't help wanting this," I murmured, my lips fluttering against his sweaty skin. I felt Levi swallow, and I could see the racing pulse in his neck.

"N-no, I- ah!" Levi was cut off as my tongue flicked out to taste his neck. Sure enough, it had a salty taste from the sweat, but there was the clean tang of... well, cleanliness. Levi flinched as I began dragging my tongue across his throat, his hands clawing at mine.

"You hate dirt," I murmured, lifting my head so my lips brushed his ear, "I'm cleaning it off for you." I bit down on the shell of his ear, and he jerked away, his eyes still full of unrelenting fury. With one strong tug, he pulled his arms from my grasp and full-on hit me in the face.

"You p-piece of crap," he snapped, pushing me off him. "Get the f-fuck off me. I don't know what you're trying to p-pull, but..." Levi's voice trailed off and I saw his eyes widen, followed by a strangled groan. His hands shook and lowered so they were hovering in front of his stomach, the fingers flexing and curling, the knuckles turning white again. He hissed and bit his lip.

"Something wrong, Corporal?" I asked with a hint of smugness, and he laboriously lifted his head to glare daggers - more like flaming, poison-laced katanas - at me. If looks could kill, I would be lacerated, diced up, quartered, burned, dunked in acid and eaten by crows, that would then be trodden on by a Titan, the remnants to then be picked up by a person, eaten by that person for supper, and then that person to be eaten by another Titan. And then the Titan to be killed and burned for good measure.

"F-fuck off, brat," Levi snarled, but his eyes slid shut, and a low groan escaped his mouth. I stepped forwards, and pushed him back to the wall, and this time I met no resistance. I held his hands up and dragged my tongue across his neck, eliciting a groan from the other. It was only when I lowered my head and started nibbling at his collarbone when he started fighting back again, but his efforts were definitely weaker than earlier.

He lifted his knees but I spread them apart with my own, smiling into his neck before harshly biting down. He winced as blood began dripping from the shallow wound, and I lapped it up as if it was the water of life. His blood was sweet; I could taste the aphrodisiac, and it was so strong it actually affected me. My pants grew ever tighter, and Levi writhed beneath me, trying to move so my bulge wasn't pressing against his stomach, even if his clothes were in the way. I leaned back and looked down at him - transformed from a strong, dependent leader into a hot, flustered mess between my legs. I couldn't help the gleeful grin from spreading across my face, and I used his brief moment of confusion to strip him of his clothing on his top half.

Once he realized his shirt was gone, Levi could feel my rough trousers rubbing against his skin. I gazed down at him, and placed a palm against his bare stomach, receiving a gasp and a glare. His skin was hot, almost burning my hand, as if he was a Titan. His torso was criss-crossed with many scars from his years of fighting Titans; some thin and silvery, some raw and darker. His skin was pale and shone with a light coating of sweat. I leaned down and licked from his navel to his collarbone, and he arched his back, whether out of pleasure or to avoid my tongue, I didn't know. And to be honest, I didn't care. I leaned up and captured his lips, one hand still pinning his, the other undoing his pants. His eyes widened when he realized what I was doing and he struggled against me, biting down against my lips. I tasted copper. There was a slight split in my lower lip, and I licked off the blood, looking at Levi beneath me. A smear of blood was at the corner of his lips, and I dipped my head, licking it off. He flinched and turned away, his eyes full of hatred.

"B-brat, stop right n-now," he growled. "I w-will have you out of h-here-" He was interrupted once again by me, as I kissed him again. He pulled away, lips twisted in disgust.

"Don't fight me, Corporal," I murmured, and he glared at me again.

"Brat," he spat. "You don't know th-that if I haven't given my consent for this, it's r-rape? Fucking m-moron, you'll go to f-fucking jail if you continue this any further. Even if you s-stop now, it's still sexual harassment and assault." I paused. He was right. But that didn't mean I couldn't make him feel good. I yanked his trousers off, and he gasped, eyes glancing down before coming up to stare at me again. His eyes were full of such loathing, such hatred, and yet it only made me harder. I let go of his wrists, and he tried to lift his arms, only to find he couldn't.

"Don't bother," I stated as he tried to lift them again. His gaze rose to me.

"Why?" he hissed.

"The aphrodisiac is coursing through your veins," I replied steadily. "It will get agonizing if you don't release. I love you, Corporal, and I want to make you get the release you need." Levi's lip curled.

"You love m-me? And you actually think you - you who is a fucking b-brat, that doesn't even know the difference between s-sex and rape - can satisfy me? Stop convincing yourself, and get the fuck off me. Now," he added when I didn't move. I thought about moving off, but changed my mind. It was almost as if I'd had the aphrodisiac - I was throbbing lower down, and I knew it would become painful for me if I didn't get some kind of relief. So, I figured, getting both myself and Levi relief would be a favor to us both. I pulled down Levi's boxers; the only article of clothing he had left, save for his shoes. I thanked the heavens that he hadn't been wearing his Three-Dimensional Maneuver Gear, or this would have been much more difficult to achieve.

Now he was naked, Levi seemed to realize that I wasn't going to stop, but whatever protest he had come up with died in his throat as I pressed a finger to his entrance. From the jolt of shock he gave in response, it was clear he had never had anything like this done to him before. I smiled gleefully to myself.

"Y-you fucking...!" His voice was harsh and sounded as if he was losing some kind of mental battle with himself. He opened his mouth as I slid my finger in halfway, and he clenched his teeth tightly as I pulled it out, before pushing it halfway in again. I watched his face as I pushed my finger fully in. His eyes were closed and his pale face had a light blush, his hair now properly sticking to his forehead. His breath came in short gasps as I wiggled my finger inside him. Then his hands came down, grabbing my wrist and forcing my hand away. My finger was removed and he was left empty again, gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" I looked down.

"S-stop, you bastard!" he hissed. "You're going t-too far with this!" I listened to his stuttering speech with a smile, rubbing my wet forefinger against my thumb.

"You really hate me that much, huh?" I smirked, and he lifted his head, shooting me yet another glare. But I was determined to make him feel good. As he lay panting, I placed my finger back at his entrance, breaching the ring of muscle before he could protest. He groaned again as I curled my finger, and he froze solid when my fingertip brushed his prostate. I wiggled my finger around, before thrusting it a few times and inserting a second finger up to the knuckle. He shuddered and made a sound unlike any he had ever made before - he moaned. It was a drawn-out sound, from deep within his throat, and it was easily distinguishable from all the other sounds he'd made so far. I grinned before inserting a third finger, stretching his entrance open. He moaned again and clenched down on my fingers as I thrusted them in and out. Then I pulled out, and he was almost regretful, but as he came down from his momentary high, his senses returned and he shot me another venomous look, trying to get up onto his elbows.

"Stop right now, J-Jaeger," he snarled, and to his surprise, I actually stopped moving.

"Yes?"

"You doing th-this, it's dirty. It's completely wrong, and f-forcing this upon me? You're disgusting." I watched his with a neutral expression, subtly unzipping my trousers as his gaze became fixated on my face.

"Levi," I muttered, and his eyes narrowed.

"It's 'Corporal' to you, you piece of c-crap," he snapped, and didn't notice as I lined myself up with his entrance.

"No," I answered firmly, and his gaze hardened.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"I said 'no'," I repeated. "I said that because I know you have that aphrodisiac running in your veins, and it will be for months to come." As my words left my mouth, the realization dawned on Levi. He couldn't do anything for months - if he didn't get extreme, constant release, the pressure would build up until it was crippling. And there was nobody else he could ask to do this; nobody else who would be willing to do this for him. He seemed to come to a decision, and looked up at me, his face burning with humiliation. His eyes showed hatred and reluctance, but buried beneath them I saw a flicker of longing, and was that... lust?

"Fine. Just this once," he spat, his face reddening as the words left his mouth. That was all the prompt I needed.

"That's all I needed to hear," I murmured, before burying myself inside him. He cried out and his hands grabbed my arms, his grip almost painful as his fingertips dug into my forearms. My own hands were holding his hips up, giving myself a better angle. A strangled cry tore itself from his throat, and his eyes glazed over, the lust breaking through his wall of defiance. He gasped as I started thrusting; pounding deep inside him, bruising his waist with my own grip. In a matter of seconds, he came - white streaks coated his bare chest, and for once, he didn't seem to mind the mess. I felt the pressure building up, too, the heat coiling in my lower belly until I couldn't hold it any more. I came inside Levi, and he hissed in shock as the hot liquid rushed inside him. He twitched and felt silent, his eyes closed, his mouth parted. I leaned forwards, still cumming inside him, and I captured his lips in my own. At first, he tried to pull away, but when I pushed my tongue into his mouth he let me take over. I continued with my harsh thrusts, my forehead against his, our lips locked together. When I pulled away, he was watching me with half-lidded eyes. They both pleaded for me to stop and screamed for me to continue. I didn't even stop to contemplate which I would comply with. I lifted Levi's hips up above his head, so his shoulders and head were the only part of him on the floor, and started driving into him from above, receiving a drawn-out moan.

"S-stop," he gasped, one hand reaching out and gripping my arm.

"What? Don't you like it?" I abruptly ceased thrusting, and he jerked in surprise, before lying still again.

"This is humiliating," he retorted, his eyes glaring up at me through his damp fringe. I looked down at him neutrally, before setting his hips back down on the floor and pulling out. He twitched as my cum leaked onto the floor, and he lay flat to catch his breath.

"Just because it's humiliating, that didn't mean it didn't feel good, right?" I couldn't stop the smile on my face, and he shot me a dirty look.

"I don't love you, brat," he spat, and I stopped smiling. He glared at me again, before gingerly sitting up and leaning against the wall.

"Then I'll have to make you," I murmured to myself, and he opened his eyes to glance at me.

"What was that?"

"I said I'll have to make you love me!" I reached out and grabbed his shoulders, crossing my arms over so he flipped and ended up on his front; on his hands and knees on the floor. His head whipped around.

"Brat-"

"Be quiet, Corporal," I snapped, and he fell momentarily silent. "I don't care if you don't love me. All I know is that I love you, and if you don't let me do this willingly, you won't get any kind of relief. You never know, the aphrodisiac might wear off quicker if you get more releases." Levi didn't answer, considering my words. "So that's why I'm doing this." His head snapped up as my hands gripped his hips again, and with one thrust I pounded into him from behind. He jerked forwards, his hands now on the wall to prevent him from hitting his head. I started moving quicker than before, pounding as hard and as swift as I could, and I could hear his breaths quickening. His arms shook before they gave out, and he sank down until his cheek rested against the floor. The only thing holding him up now were his knees, and they were only still supporting him because my hands were holding his hips up. I saw saliva pool under his cheek on the floor.

"B-brat," he panted, his voice now with a desperate edge, "S-slow... the fuck... down." He had to take deep, gasping breaths between each word, my pounding emptying his chest of air and overwhelming all his senses.

"I'm sorry, Corporal, but I can't," I apologized falsely, feeling immensely pleased with myself. I had finally done this. I'd fantasized for a long time about this moment - since the first moment I saw him, I was instantly in love with him, no matter his age or his flaws. And I would make him mine, pushing aside anything and everything in my way. I was distracted from my thoughts by Levi moaning, his eyes closed, the expression on his face one of pleasure and pain. His eyebrows were knitted together and a string of drool hung from his parted lips, his tongue hanging out loosely.

"S-seriously... Eren... slow d-down!" I almost stalled in my thrusts when I heard him utter my real name for once. Not my surname, not brat, or any other insult he had given me before. My real name. From his mouth. I found myself flooded with libidinal energy, and I began to thrust into him with renewed vigor, earning myself a moan and the clenching down of him around me. I gritted my teeth as I came again, and I could see Levi's eyes roll back in his head as I emptied myself inside him. His eyelids were firmly shut, and I slowed my thrusts, leaving the room in silence only disturbed by his heavy breathing.

I pulled out, and let go of his hips. He collapsed to the floor, twitching and gasping, and it took him a full minute to open his eyes properly. His gaze settled on me, and he laboriously pushed himself up into an awkward sitting position, leaning to one side. He turned to face me.

"Brat, go slower," he snapped, his eyes sharp, but not as poisonous as earlier. I nodded, still trying to catch my own breath. When I had, I took Levi's arms and pulled him to me, resting my chin on his shoulder. At first, he stiffened, but then he relaxed, leaning into my neck. I listened to him breath for a moment, feeling a smile spread across my face.

"Can I do this again?" I asked, and I was met with a moment of silence.

"... Fine," Levi answered finally, his gaze downcast, a blush on his cheeks. I grinned again, and kissed him chastely.

The next two months would be the best months of my life.

**And there we have it! The end! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, it would mean so much to me, even if you're a guest or if you say one word. Really.**

**Ciao! :3**


End file.
